Love Between Sand And Shadows
by Puppet God NeoKankuro
Summary: Chapter 1 of 4 of my second fanfiction. ShikamaruXGaara. Possible Lemon in Chapter 4. Please R&R. Sorry for the delay, the next chapter should be up soon. My first lemon will be in chapter 4, so please be kind and dont insult.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru and Gaara sat at the Ichiraku Rame Shop in The Hidden Leaf Village after a long journey from the Hidden Sand Village. Shikamaru had becomeone of the Hokage's assistants and he often made trips to the Sand Village to meet up with Gaara, the Hokage of the Sand. This time though, Gaara had wanted to return to see some old friends. Gaara and Shikamaru often met up to discuss political matters, And they had actually become friends. Ever since Gaara had the demon Shukaku removed from his body, he actually became a sociable person to be around. He smiled and sometimes even laughed, and the dark circles around his eyes had disappeared because he could now sleep peacefully. Gaara had just finished a meeting with Tsunade before him and Shikamaru went to grab a bite to eat. They each finished off two bowls of ramen when Gaara asked a surprising question.

"So Shikamaru, How's the love life going?" Gaara asked.

"Not great. I have my eye set on someone, but I don't think they like me. What about you?" Shikamaru asked back.

"Same here." Gaara replied. "The person I like doesn't know at all."

"Well..." Shikamaru trailed off. "Who is it?

"If you tell me who you like, I'll tell you who I like." Gaara answered.

"Nah. I hate talking about my love life. It's kind of a drag. Anyway, I should get going. I told Temari I'd stop by to say hi." Shikamaru said as he slid some money across the table to pay for the ramen. "So, you staying over at my place tonight Gaara?"

"Yeah, I'll be by later. I could use a good sleep, but I gotta stop by and say hi to Sakura first." Gaara said as he stood up.

Shikamaru couldn't help but notice how tight Gaara's robe was. It accentuated his curvy, feminine but strong look. Shikamaru stood up quickly and followed Gaara out of the restaurant. He quickly said goodbye to Gaara and walked off in the other direction, feeling stupid that he could not tell gaara how he felt. Little did he know, Gaara was feeling the exact same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru walked up to Temari's house several minutes after he had left the ramen shop. Temari had decided to move to the hidden leaf village about a year ago when she started dating Neji Hyuga. The relationship never worked out, but Temari never felt like moving back to the sand village. Shikamaru knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Nobody came to the door, so Shikamaru opened the door and peeked in. Temari walked into the room wearing nothing but a towel around her waist. Her hair was dripping wet and her breasts were fully exposed. Shikamaru quickly covered his eyes and turned away.

Temari laughed. "Sorry Shikamaru. I forgot that you don't like girls."

"Temari, we've gone over this. I have nothing against girls, I just don't like you like that. Besides, you know I like Gaara."

"Yeah, Ok. I'll be right back. There's Beer and Pizza in the fridge, if you want some." Temari said as she disappeared around the corner. Shikamaru walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and grabbed a beer. Then he walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Temari walked into the room again, this time wearing full clothing. She wore a long blue kimono, and instead of her regular hairstyle, she just let her hair hang down over her shoulders. She sat down on the chair across from Shikamaru and crossed her legs.

"So, how was lunch with my little brother?"

"It was fine. I didn't tell him how I feel yet." Shikamaru answered, sighing.

"You know, he really likes you Shikamaru. What if I said there was proof of that fact?"

Shikamaru's eyes widenened. "What!"

"Yeah. In his bag there is a picture of you. He actually drew a heart around your face."

"Hmmm..." Shikamaru was deep in thought. He looked at a clock on the wall above Temari. The time said Six O'clock.

"Thanks for the drink. I should probably get going though." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ok, stop by tomorrow if you get the chance."

"I'll try. See ya!" Shikamaru said as he closed the door and walked outside. He wondered what would happen later, as he started to walk towards his home.


End file.
